Love In the Air
by AMSL Detective
Summary: People says once you're at the maximum limit of depression and frustration there's a chance that the word "suicide" may pass through your mind. People says falling stars will grant your wish. Ah, is Shindou trying to become a falling star to grant her wish? Uwaaaa! Somebody needs to stop her! Ibuki, we need your help! [Story request by Takuto-sama] [MuneTaku] [Ibuki/Fem!Shindou]


**A/N: Hi, Minna-san~! I presume you're a MuneTaku fan since you clicked this fic? Muwahahaa! I wanna warn you about something, this fic has gender-bend in it, hoho~ And who's the victim? Shindou Takuto! Yeah, basically this is an Ibuki X Fem!Shindou fic~ Yeah!**

**Guess how did I ended up with this story? It's Takuto-sama's story request! Here you go, Rosy-neesan, your MuneTaku fic~ X3 Sorry that I took a long time to do this. I'm outta inspirations and ... to be honest, I'm not really into the Gyara season. I'm still stuck in episode 20 and then run to another fandom~ Hoho~**

**Anyway, thanks for considering the fact that I'm not really fond of yaoi and requested with gender-bend~ X) The plot is inspired from Detective Conan in the scene of a university student comitting a suicide after accused of being a drug dealer (even though she's not). Oh, but the plot are purely mine. Anyhow, I just wished you could enjoy this fic~ Happy reading~ :3**

**P.s. The characters are university students here.**

* * *

Shindou heaved a sigh. She had prepared all her courage to do this daring thing. Alright, there's no going back. She had set her mind into this, after all. It's the last choice she could make to escape from the horrible pain in her chest.

Nope, Shindou Takumi doesn't have any kind of illness or weak heart or such. She's jealous. No, she's envy, to be exact. If there's any word worse than that, she would like to use it. With whom she envy with? Well, it would be a long story, but for short let's just say her crush's crush – or probably a girlfriend already by now, to the worst fiancée.

Minamisawa Atsuko. An ex-member of Raimon Jr. High, a former player of Gassan Kunimitsu's soccer team, member of Resistance Japan, and a current student of Inazuma University who happened to be Ibuki Munemasa's closest girl friend and crush (or so Shindou thinks).

Why would she envy her? Well, it's pretty much obvious to everyone that Shindou Takumi had a crush on him. A big, damned heavy crush. Ever since they got along well in the FFI Galaxy arc a few years ago, that is. Last week, a rumor has it that they both (Ibuki and Minamisawa) had started dating and they even get engaged! The brunette couldn't hold it anymore and decided to disappear completely from everyone she knows.

It hurts just by seeing them smiling at each other. It hurts more than anything. Why can't he realized her feelings? She had done everything she can to impress him, yet nothing seems to work. Was her effort not enough to reach him? Is she not good enough for him? Whatever his answer may be, everything is too late now. There's nothing she could do about it right now.

Shindou let out another sigh. Is she really prepared for this? Is this really the only way she could use?

"I can't obviously break them up just for my own good," she said to herself. "Ibuki would hate me in that way."

Without holding back anymore, Shindou – eh? What's going on right now, you ask? Oh, right! At the moment, the brunette is on the roof of the Inazuma University and she is standing on the veranda fence; yes, you didn't read it wrong, Shindou really is **STANDING** (bonus caps lock, bold and underline) and she's ready to jump down from there any moment now, for crying out loud! What do you call this? Self-murder? Something like that. Suicide? Yup! That's the only way to explain the situation.

Shindou heaved a sigh for the last time. She looks around her surroundings and gaze into those blue, blue sky, white, white clouds. _Aoi, aoi ano sora_~_ Shiroi, shiroi ano kumo_~ (does this phrase rings the bell somewhere in your head? :3).

This will be the last time she'll manage to enjoy this beautiful view. Deep inside, she kinda regrets her decision. She didn't even manage to see her friends for the last time to bid them the last farewell. Moreover, she didn't even get to see at least one last glance at her crush. She really wished she could run and hug him right now, but she knows that she really can't. This is her decision. The choice she made by herself. Heck, she didn't even talk about it to her parents. It'd be a really embarrassing reason for suicide but she just can't bear the pain anymore. It's too severe to endure. And she's pretty sure the wound in her heart would never recuperate.

Just as she is about to step one of her feet in the air, she hear the rooftop door flung open, followed by a panting rhythm.

"I-Ibuki?!" she shrieked in disbelieve as she turns around to see the figure who had just made the noise. "W-why are you here?"

"Goddamnit, Shindou! That's my line! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I have been looking for you in this entire building, can you believe that?" he yelled back at her. "Now get down from there! I had an important issue to discuss with you about my next project. It'll be troublesome if you fall from there! Now get down here!"

For some reasons, it soothes Shindou, knowing that her crush actually wanted to stop her from committing suicide and somewhat needs her help with something!

"I'll have to do double research, suspected as your murder, being questioned in the station, deal with some annoying lawyer, scolded by the professors and many more then. Now get back here now, I demand you!"

Ummh … alright, maybe she had just dreamed too high which is the reason why it hurts even more after hearing the truth. He didn't tell her to get down because he loved her, but because of trivial reasons in Shindou's point of view.

Nevertheless, the brunette smiled and turned her body completely, facing the white haired guy. She showed him her sweetest smile she could give. It will be the last smile he'll see.

"Bye, bye, Ibuki … -_kun_."

"Eh?"

Before Ibuki could ask any further questions, the brunette had stepped backward, making her whole body fall.

Ibuki's eyes widened as wide as it could. He dashed to grab her hand. Subconsciously Shindou tried to grab his hand too while calling the guy's name. But it was too late, their hands didn't reach to the other and the brunette could only mumble her last goodbye as she closed her eyes and smiled.

The guy had never expected this. What the heck is that prodigy thinking? Suicide? That's a cheap thinking! There's no reason for her to suicide, right? Or at least that's what he thinks. Even so, no one would ever expected this either. Shindou is a famous prodigy loved by everyone. Then why? People usually suicide because of shortage in money, failed in exams, bullied, screwed up in work, family issues, and love problems to the maximum extend of frustrate and stresses. But Shindou is really unlikely to have those problems, leave alone to the extend of maximum stage. Except the love problems, that is.

Ibuki mentally laughed to himself.

No way. Shindou? Suicide because of love problems? That's just some bullshit. Shindou is not a weak girl. There's no way that ... there's no way that she'll believe those rumors ..., right? And ... there's no way ... she'd love him, ... would she?

Since his mind is currently just blown up from the sudden scene in front of his eyes, he couldn't waste a second of what to do and therefore he just jumped after her in attempt to catch her.

"I-Ibuki! Wha-what the hell are you doing?!" Shindou yelped as Ibuki wrapped his arms around her. "Why did you jump after me?"

"Shut up! It's your fault for recklessly fall from that veranda! What the hell are you doing?! I just jumped after you without thinking."

Shindou did something Ibuki hadn't expected again. She began to cry – or at least that's how it seems to be from the proof of shining pearls falling from the side of her eyes – and weep.

"What the hell, Shindou? Why are you crying now?"

As if not listening to him, the girl shed more and more tears and tried to push the boy.

"Let me go, you dumbass!" she cried.

"How can I, you jackass! I don't understand your logic! If you regret falling from the veranda, then why didn't you get down when I told you to and stepped backwards to fall instead, huh!?" Ibuki yelled back.

"It's because of you!"

"What did I do?"

Shindou didn't want to face her crush and avert her gaze, only to see the land she'll be landing on, which scares her to death. Subconsciously she hugged Ibuki and buried her face in his chest. As if her dreams had come true, Ibuki hugged her back tightly – as if Ibuki would never let go of her anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did – which actually I couldn't recall what mistake I've done to you – so now don't cry, okay?" The white haired guy smiled kindly as he wiped the brunette's tears away.

Red tint flushed on Shindou's face. She nods weakly and took a peak at the guy's face, happy seeing her crush is smiling at her. She could hear his heartbeats and she swears that her hearts beats as twice faster than it usually does.

"When will your wedding be?" she asked carefully.

"Huh?" the guy asked back confused. Of course he will. What the hell is the brunette thinking about? Suddenly choosing wedding as the topic.

"I'm asking when will your wedding with Minamisawa-_senpai_ be? You guys are engaged, right?"

Instead of hearing an answer, Ibuki laughed. He laughed and hugs the girl tighter.

"Oooh~ Is that why you decided to jump from the roof, eh~?" he teased.

The girl nods again her face still as red as it was, or maybe it's now much more redder.

The two university students didn't seem to realize their position now, which is close to death, falling from the rooftop of a very tall building. They made it looks more like a making of a drama movie. And it's a miracle that the heaven is on their side that they fall much slower than they are supposed to.

Ibuki rested his head on the brunette's hair. Her soft hair makes him feel comfortable despite their current situation.

"You moron," he whispered with a smile.

"I know, I know, okay? I'm a moron. But you're way more than me. Why did you follow me jump from the roof?"

"'Cuz I love you."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you heard me, I love you."

Stunned, Shindou didn't answer. She tries to load the phrase she just heard into her brain. Knowing this, Ibuki chukled and lifted her face gently so they can see each other eyes-to-eyes. The both of them are mesmerized with the other's eyes, the basic rule in love - or so that's what people says.

"If words aren't enough to persuade you, then I'm sure this will." Without any warning, Ibuki's lips crashed against Shindou's lips.

Either it's just a dream or reality, Shindou surely doesn't want to miss this chance and she kissed him back.

"I-I love you, too, Mu-Mu … Mu … can I call you Munemasa?"

"Only an idiot would ask that after being kissed by the guy who she loves and loved her back," the guy snickered which brought the smile back into the brunette's face and they leaned in for another kiss.

"So the rumor that you and Minamisawa-_senpai_ engaged is false?"

"I thought you're smarter than that, Takumi-_chan_?"

This time it's Shindou's time to giggle and she made the first move to kiss her crush, which is happily responded back.

* * *

"What's wrong, Hyou? You've been staring at the sky this entire time."

"_Ne_, Taiga, do you know what is that?"

Yukimura pointed a falling object – or a couple, to be exact – from the roof top. Kishibe looked up to the pointed direction and started to panic.

"Oh, Lord."

* * *

"Munemasa-_kun_, we're going to fall and die. I'm committing suicide, you know."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this."

Planting another kiss on his new lover's lips, he smiled. "Don't be an idiot. Even if I died, I'm happy as long as I could die with you."

Shindou smiled back. "... Munemasa ..."

They leaned in closer and shared another long kiss.

"Are you guys done?" grunted a voice who belongs to none other than Yukimura Hyouga the famous Hakuren Striker.

"Eh?" The couple looked around only to realize that they are currently bouncing on a trampoline while happily making out with each other.

"Congrats, you both!" cheered another voice. It's ….

"Minamisawa-_senpai_!" Shindou shrieked.

"Hehe, I'ts alright, Takumi. I was never in a relationship with Ibuki before. He's all yours." The purple haired girl grinned.

"R-really?"

"Of course? He ain't my type."

"Same goes for you, _Narcissistic Eggplant_," Ibuki said sarcastically, successfully getting on the purple haired girl's nerve.

"Why you little ... heh, forget it. I'll pass for now for Takumi's sake. Oh, but don't ever forget to invite me to your wedding." And she left.

Shindou tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What wedding?"

Ibuki grinned mischievously and kissed his girlfriend again. "Then why don't we plan one?"

"You don't mean ..."

The guy didn't answer but just grinned wider. The girl laughed sheepishly and kissed him back.

* * *

Somewhere beside the couple ...

"Tch, they should have at least thank us for getting that big trampoline just to save them. They even ignored me!" 'tch'-ed an indigo student to the girl besides him. "They could have died if we didn't."

"_M-maa_ ... _maa_ ... don't be like that, Hyouga. You shouldn't help people to expect something in return." The girl sweatdropped.

"Man, they didn't even start a relationship yet and now he's proposing to Shindou?! Unbelievable," Yukimura continued in a complaining mode on.

Kishibe laughed sheepishly. "... T-true. Ibuki is so scary ..."

"Actually ... we could make this as an attraction spot, you know," grinned a certain guy who no longer have his onion-hairstyle. Yeah, Gouenji Shuuya. "It'll be a big hit and BOOM! We're rich!"

Yukimura facepalmed while Kishibe sweatdropped even more. " ... Adults ...," they both muttered in unison.

* * *

After a few months of the incident, Ibuki and Shindou get married. And now, Shindou's name officially changed to Ibuki Takumi. Everyone is happy with their relationship. They wished them to have a great family and awesome kiddies. Shindou appeared all beet red in embarrassment and happiness. As for Ibuki, he appeared casually and even brag that he is the luckiest guy in the world, in which he got involved with an argument with Minamisawa. It was the happiest moment for the couple. The day none of them would ever forget. It's the fateful day where they stepped into the next level of their love.

As few years passed, their love has bloomed even more and soon they had cute little kiddies and lived happily ever after.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: *sob* Crappy ending, I know. Please don't be mad at me, this is just some random idea out of nowhere. I hope I didn't disappoint you, Rosy-neesan *sniff*. It's been a while since I last wrote any stories so I kindda ... lack my sense of writing ^^"a  
AndgomenasaiforaddingYukiShibescenewhenI'mnotsupposedto.**

**Thanks for reading and please review~ :3**

**Anyhow, please review and flame~ Please flame my errors and what can I improve~ Reviews made me happy, too~ X3**

**Bai-bai~**


End file.
